


Dreams

by Dragonmad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack dreams, he dreams of the roaring sea and white capped waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

  
When Jack dreams, he dreams of the roaring sea and white capped waves. He dreams of birds sailing on currents, wings pinned motionless. In dreams he sees the glimmering reflections of the full moon on the water's surface, dancing and twinkling in the night. He sees the stars bright and burning, seemingly within reach of his outstretched hand. He feels the crisp coolness of the atmosphere as it embraces him in its anonymity. He feels the rocking sway of the waves as they gently caress The Pearl's hull. He tastes the faintest traces of salt on his lips. He tastes life with every breath of the clean fresh scent.

Jack cannot stand the cessation of sound that comes from spending a night on dry land. The oppressive silence heavily weighted with the stench of humanity. It makes him ill.

And so he dreams. He dreams of a dappled sky, painted an artist's palette of colour. And he dreams of a ship sailing slowly out to sea.


End file.
